Heaven Knows I'm Yours
by chicastewart
Summary: El mundo creía en la sequía de Robsten, ellos creían en el amor bajo cuatro paredes. -FIC ROBSTEN


**Us Versus Them**

Nota: Fic Robsten completamente ficticio, sumando las ideas locas de mi cabeza. Infinitas gracias a Susy, que sin ella este capítulo no estaría aquí.

¿Qué es el dolor? A ciencia cierta no hay una buena definición de ese estado tan abstracto y tan subestimado. Para ti puede ser algo superfluo, algo que es fácil de dopar, un poco de alcohol o quizás alguna otra cosa con efectos alucinógenos te ayudan a olvidar ese peso en el alma, o en el corazón, si es que allí se almacenan los sentimientos... mejor dejémoslo en el hecho de querer borrar los pensamientos sobre el sufrimiento en el cerebro. A la larga todo está en la mente, en fin... el dolor, ¿Alguien te enseña desde pequeño a cómo enfrentar el dolor? No, nada. Naces y sufres, y nadie te dio las indicaciones de que el simple hecho de salir por el canal de parto sería doloroso, que tu primer llanto opacaría tus pulmones por el oxígeno entrando en tus narices o que la luz- siempre tan buena- hiriera tus ojos. Solo nacer es complicado, y luchas con el dolor solo, porque nadie te acompaña, nadie sabe cómo tratarlo, cómo pararlo. Aprendes a caminar y caes, y solo te levantas, o a veces unos maternales brazos te sostienen, pero no quita que duela el porrazo, es simple... nacemos para sufrir. Quizás tú has sufrido más que la otra persona que está leyendo esto al  
mismo tiempo que tú, o quizás menos, pero en el fondo ninguno podrá definir bien el dolor, porque como los sentimientos son propios, el sufrir también lo es, es subjetivo, para ti y para mí. Por eso nadie te puede comprender cuando lloras y cuando te sientes triste, ya sea por alguien que has perdido o por un dedo roto, porque el dolor es propio. Solo te dirán «todo irá bien», «Ya pasará, calma» ... a larga ni siquiera sabemos como calmar bien el dolor de otro, solo aseguramos algo que en el fondo no es seguro. ¿El sol después de la tormenta? ¿Has notado esos días después de un largo temporal de viento y lluvia en que los días siguen grises y fríos? Sí, duele, te sanas, te haces más fuerte, pero está ahí. Jamás se irá, se queda con la moraleja de la historia. Al comienzo cuesta echar a andar las cosas como antes, porque una herida es dificil de cerrar, lo asumes y vives con eso. En otra oportunidad vuelves a caer, y te sientes preparada, y aun así no sabrás cómo calmar la desesperación, ni explicar que se siente por tus entrañas. El dolor te puede afectar de mil maneras, siempre será distinto y lo afrontarás completamente diferente. ¿Y el dolor de cuando pierdes a alguien? No solo la muerte te hace perder a una persona especial, hay algo en la vida que es más avasallador que la muerte ... los errores. Debemos errar para aprender, siempre va a doler, pero vas a aprender. Tantos errores que a veces solo por creernos capaces de tapar el sol con un dedo nos hacen perder lo que con tanto tiempo, y sobre todo, amor empleado, nos costó construir. Destruyes la confianza, la lealtad y el respeto. Destrozas con cada inutil acto las pequeñas pero fuertes bases de una relación, del tipo que sea. Y ahí volvemos al inicio de este escupitajo de palabras ... lo que duele el sufrimiento ... lo que duele perder lo que pensabas tener seguro bajo el bolsillo, lo que pensabas amar tan fielmente.

Ella le daba vueltas al asunto del dolor y los errores mientras miraba por la terraza cómo el debil sol aparecía sobre la montaña, perfilando unos suaves rayos sobre los pinos y los arbustos multiplicados sobre la tierra. Se había despertado temprano porque un pequeño mamifero de cuatro patas gemía de hambre, y cuando eso sucedía no dejaba dormir a nadie, excepto a otro mamifero de gran espalda que tenía el sueño pesado.

Ella estaba sentada sobre sus piernas mientras bebía un chocolate caliente, ya un poco frío. El perro daba vueltas alrededor de ella, extasiado con la energía que le había dado esa matutina comida, al rato se había agotado para echarse al lado de su madre, para efectos prácticos ... su dueña. Ella miró al perro de ojos oscuros que la miraba de vuelta, y se preguntaba cómo cabía tanta inocencia en un ser tan pequeño, y asimismo se interrogaba de cómo había sido tan ingenua aquella vez, tan ciega, aunque claro, ella sabía los riesgos que todo eso le podía traer, pero no quería ver, ella quería sostener el mundo con una sola mano.

Cuando el sol ya estaba a la  
mitad se detuvo a pensar en lo que hubiese pasado si nunca la hubiesen descubierto, ¿Habría seguido siendo presa de la adrenalina? ¿Habría dejado que continuara algo sabiendo que alguien la esperaba en casa con un abrazo cálido? Se retorció en si misma al sentir la punzada de la culpa, la culpa que la seguía matando cuando ya estaba por cumplirse un año del desastre. Su perro, se había adormecido y con él intentó de hacer dormir sus tortuosos pensamientos.

Se levantó del suelo y lavó su taza, solo se había bebido la mitad del líquido café, lo demás se había ido en pensamientos perdidos en un mes de julio. Miró las cajas que repletaban los pasillos de su amplia casa, una mudanza se acercaba y había comenzado a empacar las cosas con tiempo. Había convencido a los suyos de que quería vender la casa para ahorrar un tanto, siendo que en el fondo no tenía de qué quejarse en cuanto a dinero. Pero en el fondo quería deshacerse del lugar que albergó tanto dolor para ella, ver los rincones en que ella se albergaba por tardes enteras mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de lágrimas, esto le hacía abrir heridas mientras ella misma vertía alcohol sobre ellas, ardiendo como el fuego. No podía seguir viendo esas visiones de ella misma en esta casa, cuando ansiaba olvidar y retomar lo que si valía la pena ...

KPOV

Caminé a nuestra habitación otra vez, eran las ocho de la mañana así que había tiempo suficiente para seguir durmiendo. Hoy era un día más en la semana... un día hermoso junto a él. Faltaba bastante para volver a aprender líneas de un guion, para volver a entrar en un personaje, ya estaba lista para trabajar y quería hacerlo bien como siempre. Sentía las ganas de volver a hacer lo que tanto me apasionaba, y con ello, cerraría tantas bocas. Pero en fin, aunque hiciera la mejor interpretación, algo encontrarían para criticarme, para fastidiarme. Me había ganado un odio mal argumentado, y aunque a veces me hacia la fuerte, era difícil soportarlo.

Me deslicé bajo la sábana hasta chocar con su cuerpo, se sentía cálido, y no era para menos, las mañanas en Los Angeles eran calurosas. Deje que mi nariz vagara por los musculos de su brazo hasta llegar a su hombro, mientras me tapaba. Dejé un beso tierno en su cuello y me volteé para dormir un poco más, tomando su pesado brazo para que me rodeara la cintura, no había nada como sentir la  
manera en que me presionaba a su cuerpo, en la manera que me hacia sentir suya y de nadie más.

Escuché algo así como un bufido justo cuando apoyaba mi cabeza en la almohada, era Robert despertando, su peculiar manera de decir buenos días, haciendo sonidos de oso. Sus brazo me apretó con fuerza en contra de su cuerpo para luego besarme la espalda. Creo que no podría dormir más.

- Buenos días, hermosa. - Dijo con la voz aterciopelada.

- Buenos días. - Dije enterrándome en el cojín. Estaba tan dispuesta a dormir que no quería molestias, pero la voz de él sonaba tan alegre que tampoco quería matarle las ilusiones.

- ¿Dónde andabas? - Preguntó. Él se acercó a mí tanto, de modo que me hablaba al oído, apoyando su cabeza en mi espalda.

- Le daba de comer a Bear, pero... - Bostecé para dramatizar mi flojera. - Tengo sueño, además es tempranísimo.

- Oh, Bear es un goloso... también tengo hambre. - Dijo empujándome un poco. - Mucha  
hambre, tanta que me comería una vaca.

- Entonces ve al rebaño a elegir tu vaca y cocínala. - Dije irónicamente, pero bromeando. Solo quería dormir.

- Nah, tendría que correr, y no sabes la pereza que me da. - Él restrego su cara sobre la tela de mi camiseta por la espalda, mientras apretaba mi cintura.

- No voy a levantarme para cocinarte. - Dije sabiendo que él me quería convencer para ir a prepararle un desayuno.

- Quemaré la cocina. - Dijo culpandose por adelantado.

Ni siquiera me di la vuelta para mirarlo, porque él pondría su cara de perrito bueno y me terminaría convenciendo. Me enterré más en la almohada y me coloqué en posición fetal.

- Quémala, después de todo esta casa tiene seguro. - Dije seria.

- No es para que te pongas tan  
antipática. - Dijo él soltándome de la cintura. - Bien ... me prepararé desayuno solo. - Dijo molesto. Robert tenía veintisiete años y esos pequeños caprichos no complacidos lo hacian parecer un niño de cinco años, más bien tres años.

- Te comportas como un niño, y eso que recién pasó una semana de tu cumpleaños. - Le dije pateando su pierna con la mía.

- Soy un niño, Kristen. - Tan tierno que era mi hombre, aunque quería abofetearlo por interrumpir mi sueño.

- Lo sé, por lo mismo dejame dormir. - Volvía decir golpeando su pierna.

- ¡Pero tengo hambre! - Por como sonaba su voz estaba haciendo un puchero, de esos que le hacía a Bear cuando le ladraba por hambre. - Solo un emparedado, no seas mala. - Sus manos se adueñaron de mi panza y la llenó de cosquillas. No pude evitar reírme a carcajadas lo que hizo que Bernie y Bear estuvieran sobre nuestra cama de inmediato.

- Pero suel-suel-jajaj-sueltame. - Traté de forcejear pero no podía, Robert siempre me ganaba en estos juegos.

- ¿Quieres verme desnutrido? - Miré su carita e hizo que su sonrisa se doblara en una curva hacia abajo.

- No me convencerás. - Me crucé de brazos.

- Entonces te llevaré a la fuerza a la cocina. - No sé cómo lo hizo, pero en dos saltos él me tenía arriba de sus hombros y nos llevaba a cocina. Los perros seguían a Robert ladrando como locos, como si les pareciese chistoso lo que hacía su papi con su mami.

- Me las pagarás, Pattinson. - Dije enojada. Ya no me parecía divertido, porque cuando interrumpían mis ganas de dormir me volvía una gruñona.

- Uy, qué susto. - Dijo bajandome dejandome al lado del refrigerador. - Quiero un sandwich de jamón, con queso, tomate, un poco de quesillo y lechuga, quiero algo fresco, porfis, porfis. - Dijo dejandome un beso en la frente apretandome en contra del refrigerador.

- Me niego a hacerlo. - Dije de brazos cruzados. - Espero verte a ti preparando ese sandwich, tengo sueño.

- Pero, si es solo un pan con cositas. - Dijo acorralandome otra vez, él sabía que cuando hacía aquello me ponía loca, nunca fue para mis hormonas tenerlo tan cerca.

- ¡Robert, ya para! - Protesté empujandolo para abrir el refrigerador y sacar los ingredientes.

Me rendí.

- ¡Yuju! - Exclamó besando mi nuca. - Lo conseguí, te gané.

- Callate será mejor y sientate, Robert. - Dije seria.

- Pero no te enojes, tienes que alimentar a tu novio.

- No sabía que mi novio tenía los dedoa crespos. - Lo fulminé mientras cortaba unas lonjas de tomate.

- Qué pesada. - Dijo mordiendo una manzana que había en la mesa de diario. - Pesada. - Me sacó la lengua.

- Tendrás que cambiar todas las cosas para la otra casa en la tarde.

- ¿Solito? - Otra vez su puchero convencedor. Mis amigas me decían que tenía a Robert muy mimado, pero es que ellas no sabían las armas que él tenía para convencerme.

- Solo con los perros. - Dije cortando la  
lechuga para lavarla. - Yo me quedaré guardando las últimas cosas.

- Tramposa, un emparedado no se compara a llevar las cajas de la mudanza.

- Bueno, entonces sigue tu preparando tu pancito. - Solté la lechuga. - Elige.

- No se vale. - Dijo cruzandose de brazos, sentado sobre el taburete, con su cabello despeinado y esos ojitos dormilones. Me recordaba mucho al aspecto que tenía cuando lo conocí en el set improvisado por Catherine para elegir al presunto Edward. Recuerdo que estaba nerviosa, habían unos cinco chicos elegidos para el papel y Robert había llegado de los últimos. Catherine me repetía una y otra vez: es el chico de Harry Potter, el guapo. Y yo solo hacía una mueca de poca importancia, jamás fui muy devota de ver Harry Potter, aunque las había visto todas, pero no recordaba bien su papel.

» Flashback

- Ya sabes, es solo un par de líneas y listo. - Me dijo Catherine cuando me sacaba la polera que llevaba para mi  
papel en Adventureland. Me coloqué una blusa de tirita y dejé mis jeans.

- ¿Y debe ser ese parlamento? - Repliqué. Catherine eligió la única escena con un beso apasionado del guión, porque así sabría con quien la química estaba a flor de piel.

- Sí, Kristen. - Dijo tomandome del hombro de manera maternal y con una gran sonrisa.

- Okay, okay. - Tomé mi guión para releer el parlamento. No era mucho lo que tenía que decir, solo debía dejarme llevar por el beso del flamante Edward.

- Hola, amor. - Un abrazo sorpresa de parte de Michael me sacó de mi ensueño.

- Oh, amor. - Salté a sus brazos. Él siempre me visitaba en los set de mis películas.

- ¿En qué estás? - Algo le había comentado sobre mi nuevo papel. Había sido elegida con pinzas para interpretar a Bella y gustosa accedí.

- La directora quiere elegir al otro protagonista. - Dije.

- ¿Y qué escena harán?

- Una escena con beso. - Dije con miedo a su reacción aunque también fuese actor.

- Mmm, debería ponerme celoso. - Dijo dandome un beso dulce en la mandibula.

- Eres un bobo. - Lo palmeé. - Soy tuya, tuya, tuya. - Lo llené de besos.

- Ejem. - Alguien carraspeó la garganta y de inmediato alcé la mirada. Era Robert, ahora si recordaba su papel en Harry Potter, era el chico lindo que se moría. Su mirada era dulce, y era un niño. Llevaba su cabello desordenado, alocadamente largo y rubio. Era lindo, aunque había visto a los otros 'Edward' y habian como dos que eran guapisimos. En fin, Robert era el único británico y guapo a la vez, todas mis amigas decían siempre que esa era la mejor mezcla en un hombre. - ¿Tú eres Kristen, cierto?

- Sí. - Sonreí amablemente. Alejé a Michel de mi, que por poco me apretaba a su lado. - Mucho gusto. - Me incorporé y lo saludé con un temeroso beso en la mejilla de su parte.

- Soy Robert. - Dijo rascando su cabeza.

- Eras Cedric en Harry Potter. - Aportó Michael.

- Sí, ese era yo. - Dijo Robert con gracia.

- ¿Vienes a la audición de Edward? - Pregunté algo obvio, mientras yo tomaba las manos de Michael. Noté que Robert miró aquello con mala cara y me llamó la atención.

- Sí, alcancé a llegar. - Dijo otra vez rascando su cabeza. Parece que ese era su tic.

- Catherine anda por allí. - La señalé.

- Uhm, gracias. - Dijo dejandonos solos con Michael.

- Qué tímido tu Edward. - Dijo Michael abrazandome con fuerza.

- No sabemos si será el elegido. - Bufé. - Hay otros cinco aspirantes.

- Te dejaré para que estes más concentrada. - Dijo pescando mis labios con los suyos.

- Te amo. - Dije cuando él ya se iba.

- También, enana. - Me dijo despidiendose.

Michael era mi primer novio oficial, y era el mejor. No me veía con otra persona que no fuera él. Me quería y me mimaba en todo, era el mejor novio, aunque ni a mi mamá ni a mi hermano Cameron le gustaba. Mi padre en cambio solo se preocupaba en que eligiera a la persona indicada y que cuidara a su hija regalona.

- Listo, Kristen. - Se acercó Catherine junto a un camarografo. - Empezaremos.

- Bien. - Dije motivada.

Catherine me hizo pasar a una habitación improvisada, solo había una cama y unos muebles.

Me acosté haciendo como si estuviera pensando antes de dormir. Miraba el techo, y sonaba el celular: era la llamada de mi madre dentro de la película. Contesté e inventé algo que decir, como si de verdad estuviera hablando con alguien. En eso un golpe me asustaba y le cortaba a mi madre un tanto sorprendida. En una de las esquinas de la pequeña habitación estaba el primer Edward. Era guapo y para el papel parecía adecuado, según lo poco que había leído del guión.

Luego de un par de dialogos pocos, él se acercó a mi intentando darme un beso. Se supone que él debía hacer alguna mueca de dolor, porque mi sangre era su placer culpable, era el vampiro que quería comeme. Pero el chico no era muy buen actor y tuvimos que hacer la escena tres veces.

Luego, vino el segundo Edward, no me había gustado para nada, teniendo en cuenta que su alieto era insoportable. Por suerte solo hicimos una toma porque para Catherine no cabía en el prototipo de Edward.

El tercer y cuarto Edward fueron un fiasco, porque no se habían aprendido sua dialogos y solo improvisaron. Creo que solo buscaban llegar a la parte del beso y ambos besaban pésimo, incluso el cuarto Edward metió su lengua hasta el fondo de mi garganta lo que me hizo apartarlo de inmediato, dandole a entender Catherine que no quería a este actor.

Descansé un rato, luego de tanto beso ya me sentía asqueada así que me bebí una botella entera de Coca-Cola y una barrita de choolate. Volvimos a la habitación para darle paso al quinto y sexto Edward.

El quinto Edward era perfecto, se sabía muy bien sus dialogos y el beso y la manera de darmelo había sido de tal forma que el guión parecía pobre al lado de la escena. Lo repetimos una vez más para que Catherine notara los detalles, creo que ambas ya estabamos decididas.

- És perfecto. - Dije cuando el chico de nombre Zack se había marchado del mini set. - No creo que sea necesario seguir buscando, él es perfecto para el papel. - Dije.

- Pero queda Robert. - Dijo ella un tanto condescendiente. - Es justo que le demos una oportunidad, viajo desde Inglaterra.

- Estoy harta de dar besos. - Dije tocando mis hinchados labios.

- Es el último. - Dijo Catherine con su amplia sonrisa. - ¿No dejarás a Cedric sin alguna oportunidad, cierto?

- Al menos es el único que tiene más experiencia con películas. - Dije resignada.

Como era la última persona en probar ser Edward hice la escena con mucho más entusiasmo.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo más tarde? - Le decía a mi madre por telefono cuando el último Edward entraba asustandome por llegar por la ventana.

Me incliné en la cama mientras él se acercaba a mí. - ¿Cómo entraste? - Le pregunté.

- La ventana. - Contestó él clavando su mirada en mis ojos. Robert tenía bonitos ojos, muy bonitos.

- ¿Haces eso a menudo? - Pregunté curiosamente.

- Sólo hace un par de meses. - Dijo con su embriagante acento inglés. Me permití acercarme un poco más mientras sus orbes seguían pegadas en mí. - Me gusta verte dormir. Me resulta fascinante. - Era la primera vez que le veía esbozar una sonrisa que me hizo perder un poco los estribos. Él frunció el ceño porque le dolía sentir el aroma de mi sangre tan cerca. - Sólo quiero intentar una cosa. - Hizo una pausa. - No te muevas. - Por fuera era Bella, pero de verdad y muy en serio, por dentro mis hormonas bailaban. Su boca se estaba acercando a la mía. - No te muevas. - Volvió a repetir.

Noté que estaba nervioso, su mano estaba sobre mi cintura y temblaba un poco. Me pareció tierno y quise ayudarlo, no quería que Catherine lo humillara como a los demás que habían pasado. Robert había actuado bien, se sabía mejor que nadie sus parlamentos, y cuando tenía que hacer la mueca de dolor le hacia perfecta.

Según el guión debía dejarme besar, pero como quería ayudarlo, después de un par de roces entre su naris y la mía tomé su cuello con mis manos para darle más seguridad. Sus labios chocaron con los míos y moví levemente mi labio inferior para que él me besara. Y se lanzó a besarme, primero com timidez, como lo decía el guión, aunque la timidez era innata en él. A los dos segundos su beso se volvió frenetico y besó con pasión mis labios al cabo que yo agarraba su largo cabello.

Extrañamente una parte de mí quería seguir besandolo, tampoco es que fuera un experto, pero su esencia era exquisita. En los besos de actuación no estaba muy permitido invitar a la lengua en la situación, pero como sentía un deseo dentro mío, entré en su boca y él me lo permitió.

- ¡Perfecto! - Gritó Catherine bastante contenta, yo me sentía agitada por ese beso. Quería más, quería que él fuese Edward Cullen. - Necesito que hagan otra vez la escena. - Celebré internamente y con Robert nos sonreímos tontamente.

» Fin del flashback.

- ¿En qué piensas? - Robert me sacó de mi recuerdo, mi bonito me recuerdo.

- Nada, entrometido. - Le saqué la lengua.

- Dime, dime, dime. - Robert era un caso perdido, me fastidiaba hasta saberlo todo y ahora sus dulces besos llenaban mi cuello cuando yo torpemente lavaba la lechuga. - Dime en qué pensabas.

- Son mis pensamientos. - Dije riendo por sus besitos cosquillosos.

- Y tu eres mía. - Dijo con ese tono sensual.

- Oye, dejame terminar ese emparedado.

- Podría comerme el emparedado después para reponer energías. - Su mano bajo por mi cintura hasta mi muslo, por poco me corté con el cuchillo.

- ¡Idiota casi me corto!

- No seas exagerada, deja eso ahí. - Sus besos suplicantes se perdían por mi cuello y mis hombros.

- Ya, deja eso. - Saqué su mano de mi trasero. - Mm, de verdad para.

Sus manos se habían vuelto expertas en todo este tiempo, nos sabíamos querer tan bien, él me sabía tocar y llevarme a las nubes. Eramos unos locos el uno del otro, mi cuerpo pedía el suyo a gritos siempre, aun estando a miles de kilometros de distancia.

- Tu em-pa-re-da-do. - Dije tiritona, este hombre siempre me terminaba doblegando.

- ¿Vamos a la habitación? - Esa voz ronca me humedecía toda.

- Pero esta todo lleno de cajas. - Dije dandome la vuelta para poder besarlo. Su barba me picaba cosquillosamente las mejillas, ultimamente era común que él se dejara la barba larga, me encantaba. - Podríamos ir a la piscina. - Dije con picardía.

- Nos pueden sacar fotos desde allí.

- Entonces al jacuzzi. - Ahora yo tomaba las riendas, besando sin control todo su rostro.

- Picarona. - Agarró mi trasero y me apretó en contra de él. Besé su cuello mientras acariciaba su pecho y él buscaba el borde de mis pantaletas para jugar con ellas sobre mis caderas.

- ¡Guau! - Bear comenzó a ladrar. - ¡Guau, guau, guau!

- Callate, Bear, mami y papi quieren divertirse. - Le dijo mi novio cuando sus manos se perdían bajo mi camiseta que era suya. Siempre le sacaba su ropa, esperaba algún día él se pusiera algo mío.

- No le digas eso, es un niño. - Le dije chocando mi nariz con su mentón.

- Pero yo soy tu niño favorito. - Volvió a besarme haciendome olvidar a los perros.

- Los niños se portan bien y tu solo quieres hacer travesuras. - Le mordí el labio.

- Es culpa tuya. - Dijo entre besos.

- ¡Guau! - Bear volvió a ladrar.

- ¡Te vas para allá! - Le señaló Robert en un tono fuerte, y mi perrito agachó las orejas.

- Oye, no debías gritarle, quizás quería jugar.

- Sí, pero yo quiero jugar con mi muñeca. - Dijo ahora él bajando la cabeza como Bear.

- Eres un caso perdido, Pattinson. - Dije volviendo a lo del sandwich.

- Pero igual me amas, me amas harto harto. - Volvió a hacerme cosquillas y no pude evitar desesperarme.

- Ya, dejame, comete tu sandwich y sé feliz. - Al fin armaba este pan, ya estaba harta. - ¿Quieres que le ponga mostaza?

- Quiero aderezo marca Stewart. - Sus besos suplicantes volvieron a mi cuello. - ¿Crees que eché a Bear por nada?

- El pobre salió triste de la cocina.

- Seguro no tienes ganas. - Oh mierda, podía sentir su miembro presionando mis nalgas. - Dijiste jacuzzi hace un rato.

- Me da pereza caminar hasta allá. - Me puse melosa. - Llevame.- Dije coqueta.

- La llevo a donde quiera. - Me tomo en brazo y me subí sobre sus caderas para rodearlo con mis piernas. Aproveché de darle besos mientras caminabamos.

- Eres mi novio pervertido favorito.

- ¿Acaso has tenido otro?

- No, eres el único, el más perverso.

- Y tú mi picarona favorita.

- ¡Ay! - Chillé por ese pellizcón en mi trasero.

- ¿Entonces, me acompañarás a dejar las cajas en la otra casa? - Robert me  
preguntó con su voz dulzona mientras llenaba el jacuzzi de agua y yo le lanzaba sales de baño.

- Aún lo estoy pensando. - Dije quitando mi camiseta. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver mis pechos, no sé que tanto le impresionaban, siendo que ya me había visto desnuda tantas veces. De todas formas me sentía deseaba cuando él me miraba así, por muy que le dijera limoncitos a mis pechos.

- Creo que me crecieron un poco. - Dije encogiendo los hombros.

- Eres tan hermosa. - Me derretía cuando decía eso. - Ven.

Robert estaba sentado en el suelo para llenar el jacuzzi de agua, al acercarme mi pubis quedó a la altura de su rostro y aunque todavía llevaba puestas mis pantaletas él se dio el lujo de oler centimetro a centimetro de mi pelvis. El hormigueo de su nariz recorriendome hizo que las piernas me temblaran, asi que él las tomó por los muslos atrayendome más a él. Robert depositó besos sobre mi abdomen y de a poco se incorporó delante de mí, subiendo hasta mis pechos para dejar un beso en cada uno, luego siguió subiendo hasta mi cuello hasta morderme.

- Mmm, Señor Cullen. - Bromeé. Él se rió ante mi comentario.

- No te imaginas cuanto te amo, no lo sabes.

- Ni tu sabes cuanto te amo yo. - Dije cuando al fin su boca estaba sobre la mía. Quité su camiseta y ambos quedamos solo con nuetras ropas interiores inferiores.

- Kristen, te amo. - Dijo en mi oído. - No quiero que peliemos más.

- Eso no depende solo de mí.

- Lo sé, sé que a veces soy un inmaduro, y que no contengo la ira.

- Y tus celos.

- Aunque una vez tuve razones.

- Me prometiste olvidar ese episodio. - Me entristecía saber que los fantasmas de mi infidelidad seguían ahí, atacando la mente del hombre que amaba.

- Por eso soy un idiota, me da miedo perderte otra vez, me da miedo que vueles lejos.

- No me iré. - Lo miré. Profundamente. - No me hagas recordar todo lo mal que lo pasamos.

- Solo hagamonos felices, mi vida.

- Te haré olvidar todo, te prometo que te haré feliz. - Deposité un beso en su boca mientras me colgaba a su cuello. - Por eso nos estamos cambiando a la otra casa, mi amor, debemos re comenzar.

- Eres mi placer culpable. - Dijo él besando con suavidad mi boca. - Jamás tendré suficiente de ti.

- Ni yo de ti, menos cuando te vas a grabar tan lejos de mí. - Ahora yo me comportaba como una niña.

- Si me acompañaras sería más facil.

- Pero debes concentrarte.

- Puedo concentrarme en el set y volver al set y relajarme contigo.

- Lo tendré presente, reclamón.

- Creo que el agua está en su punto exacto. - Robert tocó el agua y la espuma ya se multiplicaba. - ¿Entras conmigo, bebé?

- No me lo pierdo. - Él se quito los boxers dejando a mi vista sus pompas desnudas. No había nada como el cuerpo de Robert desnudo, su espalda parecía tallada por Miguel Ángel.

Me quité las pantaletas para entrar al agua y quedar sentada sobre sus piernas. Bendito y maravilloso su pecho que me albergaba para dormitar, el agua estaba exquisita y las burbujas me estaban relajando.

- Me encanta estar así contigo. - Dijo mi novio pasando sus dedos por mi cabello que caía en mi espalda. - Debemos aprovechar antes de que empiece a grabar.

- Mientras menos hables de eso es mejor. - Dije recargada en su hombro.

- Mi bonita Stewart. - Pronunció absorbiendo el aroma de mi cuello.

Me despegué de su pecho para llenarlo de besos, mojé su cabello con agua dejando espuma alrededor. - Te amo, bonito. - Uno de sus brazos rodeó toda mi cintura de lado a lado dejandome presa. Sus brazos se habían vuelto fuertes desde que lo obligué ir al gym para que no estuviera todo el día mirando tv en el sofá.

Besé su frente con cariño hasta que lo bese con ardientes ganas para al fin aumentar la temperatura. El agua se estaba enfriando y dentro de mí se estaba criando una hoguera con mucha, mucha presión. Sus manos viajaron a mis pompas para amasarlas de arriba hacia abajo haciendo que ese movimiento chocara con su miembro que tomaba fuerza con el rato.

Comencé a jadear con esos toqueteos y él me siguió con esos gimoteos sensuales que salían de su boca. - Deberías hacer una película porno conmigo. - Dijo él entre dientes.

- Y patentar esos gemidos tan eróticos. - Hice alusión a sus gemidos metiendo uno de mis dedos en su boca, a lo que él  
lo chupó y mordió dandome un poquito de placer.

- Y esas nalgotas. - Palmeó otra vez mi trasero. - No debería tener compasión con usted, señorita.

- No la tenga. - Jugué.

Me levanté un poco para dejar entrar su longitud en mi interior, sentí como mis paredes apresaban a su miembro y de cómo los dos disfrutabamos la sensación.

- Cabalgame. - Pidió él con la mirada ensombrecida.

Comencé a mecerme con lentitud, debía esparcir el placer por todo mi cuerpo y el suyo. Sus manos jugaron con mis pechos dejando mis pezones erectos listos para que él los succionara. Jalé su cabello presa del placer que todo esto me proporcionaba.

- Mmm, ahhh, dame. - Gemí bajito en su oído aprovechando de morder su oreja.

- Brinca, amor. - Él tomó mis caderas y guió el movimiento.

El sonido del agua con mis brincos me  
causaba gracia, nuestros jadeos se estaban volviendo carentes de oxigeno y mi vientre comenzaba a apretarse avisandome que el orgasmo se venia venir.

- Ay, si, follame, follame. - Pedí cuando yo ya no me movía y él empezaba con el juego de pelvis. - Oohhh, mierda, sii.

- Oh, mi amor, ahh. - Me encantaban los gemidos de él, eran bajitos pero estimulantes. En cambio yo gritaba a todo dar.

- Ahh, ahh, ahhh. - Gemí cuando las estocadas se volvían salvajes y el agua ya salpicaba fuera del jacuzzi.

- Vente, bebé. - Pidió él mirandome fijamente mientras yo hacia lo mismo cuando lo cabalgaba. - Eso, hermosa.

Comencé a hacer circulos sobre su longitud de manera tal de sentir todo su esplendor dentro mío.

- Ahh, me vengo, me vengo. - Apresuré los saltos para que nuestros orgasmos llegaran juntos.

- Oh, Kristen, si, sigue así.

Doa estocadas más y mis paredes apretaban su miembro lo que nos hizo jadear al momento de soltar nuestras esencias por el orgasmo.

- Mmm, mmm, te amo. - Dije tratando de calmar mi respiración.

- Eres mi hermosa mujer. - Acunó mi cara con sus manos para sentirme observada por sus ojitos. - A veces cuando te hago el amor no puedo creer que al fin eres mía.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Sonreí.

- Me refiero a que cuando recién te  
conocí solo pensé que llegaría a robarte uno que otro beso y nada más.

- Y te robaste mi corazón.

- Y tu el mío, mocosa.

- Denante pensaba en cuando te conocí. - Me causaba gracia la cara que él  
ponía cuando le decía que me acordaba de esa vez. - Eras un niño, bueno, más niño que ahora.

- Tu eras una mocosa, pero la más linda.

- Creo que hice una buena elección, Edward.

- Aunque no me diste bola al comienzo. - Dijo refunfuñando. - No te despegabas del monigote ese que tenías por novio.

- Era un poco testaruda.

- Eres testaruda, Kristen.

- Mamá me incentivaba para salir contigo.

- Jules me dijo que le mentías al enano eso para salir conmigo.

- ¿Mamá te contó? ¡Es una chismosa! - Le di una suave palmadita en la mejilla a Rob.

» Flashback

Estaba alisando mi cabello, que por suerte había vuelto a su estado natural luego de meses grabando para Twilight. Hace mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba estar en un set, y eso que siempre me sentía cautivada por los papeles que elegía, quizás esta vez alguien había hecho que todo fuese distinto, que mis días fuesen más divertidos, y ese era Robert. Sentía tontas mariposas en mi estómago al pensar en el beso que me había robado el otro día al salir del trailer, Michael se había ido para comprar unas pizzas y Rob no desaprovechó la oportunidad. Tocó la puerta con presura y al solo verme me agarró de la cintura y me besó. Ese día era el último día de grabaciones y él quiso perpetuarlo. Hoy lo vería, y estaba nerviosa, ya habíamos terminado de grabar y hasta que no fuera la promoción de la película no teníamos algo que nos ligara obligadamente. Él me había llamado diciendome que un amigo lo había dejado plantado para ir a un concierto en L.A. y que había pensado que sería una buena idea para salir. Solo tenía un problema: Michael. Si bien las cosas ya no estaban bien, seguiamos siendo novios y le debía fidelidad, pero una parte de mí no podía renegar a lo que sentía por ese chico de los ojos azules, no podía evitarlo.

Soñaba con él cual Bella soñaba con Edward. A veces pensaba que quizás estaba muy metida en el personaje y que por eso sentía cosas por Robert, pero yo era muy profesional y no me había pasado de esta manera. A esto debía sumarle que Rob si sentía cosas por mí y que jamás lo ocultaba, aún sabiendo que tenía un novio.

- ¿Saldrás? - Michael entró a mi habitación en casa de mi madre.

- Oh, sí. - Me asusté un poco al verlo entrar. Estaba nerviosa, debía inventar algo.

- ¿Con quién? - Michael se sentó en la cama esperando mi respuesta muy seriamente.

- Con Nikki. - Mentí. Sabía que esto era peor, mucho peor.

- ¿Irá su novio?

- No, solo vamos las dos, noches de  
chicas, ya sabes. - Dije en tono amable y gracioso, para que no se notara mi nerviosismo.

- ¿Quieres que te pase a buscar?

- Me quedaré en su casa, no te preocupes, cariño. - Sonreí a través del espejo.

Miré mi celular y tenía una llamada perdida de Robert, por suerte no había sonado mientras estaba con Michael. Le mandé un mensaje de texto de vuelta, asi no insistiria.

"Estoy lista, en veinte minutos llego a donde acordamos."

Suspiré como idiota, ni Michael provocaba esto en mí y mis piernas temblaban de pensar que estaría a solas con Robert, o sea, lo había estado en otras ocasiones, pero esta vez era diferente, ahora tendriamos una cita y tendriamos buena música, todo a la perfección.

Deseaba estar soltera.

- Me voy, vuelvo mañana, mamá. - Dije bajando las escaleras.

- ¿A dónde vas? - Dijo mientraa revolvía chocolate en una cubeta.

- Saldré con una amiga. - Dije pasando mis temblorosos dedos por mi cabello.

- ¿Tanto te arreglas para salir con una amiga? - Nunca podía ocultarle algo a mamá. Tampoco estaba tan producida, llevaba unos jeans ajustados y una  
polera arremangada de Morrison, nada más allá de lo normal, ah, y obvio, mis Converse. Quizás el cambio estaba en que había maquillado mis pestañas, había alisado mi cabello y llevaba un buen perfume encima.

- Estoy igual que siempre. - Dije sin importancia.

- No me mientas. - Exigió.

- Mamá, Michael está arriba. Dije bajito y rodando los ojos.

- Entonces no saldrás con una amiga .. dime con quién. - Dijo mamá susurrando.

- Es mejor que no sepas. - Dije haciendo una mueca.

- Si no me dices no te daré permiso para salir.

- ¡Mamá! Ya cumplí los dieciocho.

- Kristen, dime. - Pidió mi madre.

- Con Robert. - Dije culpable.

- Tienes permiso, lo prefiero a él en vez de Michael. - Dijo en un susurro.

- ¡Mamá!

- No me vengas con que no lo encuentras guapo, cualquiera lo nota, además eres joven, debes aprovechar.

- Okay, mamá, llegaré tarde. - Me acerqué a su oído. - Para Michael salí con Nikki y me quedaré en su casa.

- Lo tenías todo planeado. - Dijo palmeneandome a lo que yo salté riendo.

Salí de la casa de mamá y caminé, la brisa estaba exquisita y aun no era tan de noche, no me quebraría ningún hueso si tropezaba, había luz aun. Caminaba tranquila por las calles de L.A., y era genial, porque no era tan famosa para ser atosigada por los paparazzis. Encendí el iPod para llegar más relajada y tranquila, lo primero que sonó fue If I Fell de The beatles, la deje y me perdí en la letra ... me recordaba a Robert por dos cosas: por lo que yo estaba sintiendo por él y por su violable acento inglés.

Mamá tenía razón, era joven, debíaa-p-r-o-v-e-c-h-a-r. No pude hilar más ideas cuando vi a Robert en la otra esquina, creo que la baba se me estaba cayendo a chorros y no lo podía controlar. Llevaba unos jeans y un saco verde, me encantaba como le entonaba ese color, pero aún más me desquiciaba ese cabello alocado y esa poca barba que se había dejado crecer.

Odiaba a los hombres con barba, de hecho siempre hacia que Michael se rasurara, pero había algo en Robert que me hacia pensar lo contrario.

Crucé la calle nublada en mis pensamientos de adolescente, miré el suelo, temblaba de mirarlo a los ojos siendo que me conocía sus orbes de memoria.

- Hola. - Mierda, ¿Por qué tenía ese acento? Me estaba matando y yo no tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad.

- Hola. - Dije más decidida. - ¿Cómo estás? - Esta vez la voz me salió tiritona. Era un desastre teniendo citas.

- Bien, aunque estoy congelandome.

- ¿Llevas esperandome mucho rato? lo siento, me distraje escuchando música.

- Está bien, solo lo digo porque ahora empezo a correr mucho viento.

- L.A. es así, hay de todo, te tendrás que acostumbrar ... claro, si es que piensas quedarte a vivir acá.

- Ah, claro. - Ambos nos quedamos sumidos en un silencio incomodo.

- ¿Es aquí? - Apunté al local que se estaba llenando.

- Sí, que pavo soy. - Reí bajito ante eso.

- Ven. - Tomo mi mano para meternos entre el tumulto. Escondí mi rostro, no quería que nadie me reconociera. Su mano apretó la mia en señal que debia acercarme más a él. Lo hice y quede a solo un centímetro, estaba acostumbrada a tenerlo cerca, pero esta vez era distinto, tan distinto.

- ¿Y quien actua? - Le pregunté al oído a lo que él se volteo dejandome su boca tan cerca que podía besarlo. Aleje mi cara y creo que me había sonrojado porque me hervían las mejillas.

- Artic Monkeys. - Dijo diciendolo a mi oído. Su aroma era mi perdición.

- Genial. - Sonreí.

Entramos y le solté la mano, la tenía sudada, y esto era vergonzoso.

- Lo siento. - Dije por mi mano. - Estoy nerviosa.

- Te dije que te ves muy bonita hoy. - Su mirada se clavó en mis ojos y quise desfallecer por milesima vez. Volvía sonrojarme y odiaba que me pasara porque no me solia pasr esto.

- Podríamos sentarnos allí. - Dije sin contestar ante su cumplido, de verdad estaba muy nerviosa. - Es oscuro.

- ¿Temes que alguien nos vea? - Rob tomó mi mano y me llevo atrás suyo esperando respuesta. - Es por el payaso que tienes de novio, cierto?

- No le digas así. - Mi risa se contradijo con lo que dije.

- Da lo mismo. - Dijo más serio. Hizo que primero me sentará yo al rincón y luego él se sentó a mi lado dejando su piena pegada a la mía. - Nadie nos verá.

Nervios, nervios, nervios. - Tengo sed. - Dije a su oído, él botó su cabeza hacia mí lo que nos permitió estar aun más cerca uno del otro.

- ¿Quieres cerveza? Diablos, no puedes, eres menor de edad. - Bromeó chistando los dientes.

- ¡Oye! - Le golpeé el brazo. - Ya tengo dieciocho. - Protesté.

- Me gusta molestarte.

- Asi me estoy dando cuenta.

Robert fue por las cervezas mientras las luces se apagaban, los chicos de la banda comenzaron a posicionarse en sus lugares. Dos vasosde cerveza se pusieron delante de mis ojos, volviendo mi atención hacia Robert.

- Gracias. - Dije bebiendo de mi vaso.

- Genial, están por empezar. - Dijo él acercandose a mí.

- ¿Volverás a Inglaterra? - Le pregunté al oído cuando las guitarras comenzaron a sonar.

- Todo depende.

- ¿De qué? - Fruncí el ceño.

- De ti. - Ay, mis nervios y mariposas.

- ¿Por qué de mí? - Me moví de tal manera que mis labios se movieron sobre su cuello. Maldita sea, quería darle un beso.

- Sabes que vine hasta acá por ti, y no me iré sin ti. - Dijo bajando su barbilla lo que dejaba su boca a mi alcance si yo quería.

- ¿De verdad te gusto tanto? - Me sabía al revés y al derecho su historia del por qué llegó a audicionar para Twilight, lo encontré descabellado la  
primera vez, hasta que me dio un beso en la audición. Algo en mí no lo dejó ir.

- Si, bastante como para seguirte hasta el fin del mundo. - Justo en ese momento Alex Turner comenzó a cantar asi que tuve que hablarle de más cerca a Rob.

- Eres muy cursi.

- Creeme, no suelo ser así, eres tú.

- ¿Soy la culpable de tus males? - Pregunté coquetamente volviendo a rozar mis labios en su cuello.

- Deja de hacer eso. - Dijo entre risitas.

- ¿Qué cosa? - Sonreí.

- Ay, Kristen .. - Él se volteo rodando los ojos, y sin pensar tomó mi barbilla y borró el espacio que nos separaba con un beso. Aproveché de que todo estaba oscuro y me colgué a su cuello, dejandome llevar por un verdadero beso de parte suya.

Sé que estaba mal esto, pero también sabía que él estaba atrapando una buena parte de mi ser.

» Fin del flashback.

RPOV

Luego de la relajante sesión en el jacuzzi me dispuse a comer ese sandwich que hacia rugir a mi estomago.

- No Bear, el emparedado es mío. - Mi perro brincaba para alcanzar el sandwich. - Si quieres uno pideselo a tu mami.

- No pienso hacer otro emparedado. - Kristen se había quedado con mi remera puesta, lo que causaba que me subiera la temperatura otra vez. No había nada más sexy que ver a tu novia usando tu ropa.

- Yo menos. - Miré a Bear, su mirada de perrito triste me conmovió. - ¡Ah, ven para acá, pequeño! - Lo tomé en mis brazos y lo lleve al patio, al rato Bernie se sumó, hasta Jella, la fastidiosa gata de Kristen.

- ¡No los lleves a la habitación! - Gritó mi mujer.

Sí, debía asumirlo, Kristen mandaba en la casa, como decía el dicho: "Donde manda capitán, no manda marinero" y la verdad, me gustaba ese sistema, ella era mi todo, yo era completamente suyo y yo solo podía hacerla feliz.

- Robert, ¿Les estás dando carne asada?

- Doña Kristen, último día nadie se enoja. - Dije mirando como mis animales se sumcubían ante la delicia. - Excepto tu gata, que me saca la garras.

- Dale de su comida, no le gusta la carme asada. - Dijo mi mujer acercandose a a mi lado. Acaricié sus largas piernas y ella se removió por las cosquillas.

- Mi amor, sientate a mi lado y deja de rezonar, quizás si le das tu si se la come. Jella me tiene celos. - Le saqué la lengua a la gata.

- Tonto, eres un niño. - Tomó a su gata en los brazos. - Ven mi niña, este hombre no te entiende.

- Ay, sí, ustedes el duo de mujeres. - La molesté.

- Bernie, ven conmigo. - Kristen se quedó con las hembras del  
clan.

- No te preocupes amigo, somos fuertes. - Le dije a Bear.

- Dile eso a estas garras. - Kristen me mostró las garras de Jella.

- Las tuyas son peores, me dejan la espalda marcada.

- Quejate ahora, que yo sepa te gusta eso. - Dijo frunciendome el ceño.

- ¿Me acompañarás a dejar cosas a la otra casa?

- Sí, pero no quiero toparme con los papz. - Dijo poniendo mala cara. - El otro día por poco estaban sobre mi cara, estoy harta.

- Por eso deberíamos irnos a Londres, Kristen.

- No dejaré L.A. por mucho que me guste tu país. - Ella se levantó y la seguí.

- Te terminaré convenciendo. - La abracé antes de salir con la casa. - Ya lo verás testaruda. - La besé perdiendome en su boca tan apetitosa.

- Bear, Bernie, vengan. - Kristen llamó a los perros para llevarlos a la otra casa. - ¿Ocuparás la camioneta roja?

- Sí, ya eché cosas allí.

- Ya, tu te irás con los perros adelante.

- ¿Y tú?

- Me esconderé atrás entre las cosas, me esconderé de esas cucarachas.

- Pero hay muchas cosas, mejor e adelante con los perros, amor.

- No, me meteré allí, será gracioso.

Ella tomó mi mano y guió a los perros para subir al auto. La agarré para volver a besarla, hoy se veía hemosa y quería apretarla de lo dichoso que me sentía de tenerla, aun sabiendo que ultimamente tratabamos de tapar el dedo con un sol por las peleas.

- Ponte mi gorra. - Dijo ella sacandose la gorra roja y poniendomela.

- Esa gorra es mia. - Agarré su nariz pellizcandola.

- Te la presto. - Dijo empinandose para darme un beso corto. - Ayudame a subir a la camioneta.

La subí en brazo y se sentó entre nuestros cachibaches.

- ¿Estás segura que no quieres irte adelante?

- No, ahora me esconderé. - Se escabulló debajo de la tela de los toldos del patio, de verdad pasaba desapercibida. - Por favor, conduce despacios.

- Tus deseos son ordenes, mi amor.

Me metí en el auto y encendí el motor, les abrí la ventana a Bear y Bernie, adoraban el viento cuando manejaba. Coloqué la radio y justo sonaba The Smiths, subí un poco más el volumen para qur Kristen escuchara ahí escondida.

Tomé la avenida central luego de salir de Los Feliz, todo iba bien. Los perros iban encantados con el viento y Kristen cada cierto rato daba golpecitos en la  
lata lo que me hacía reíe por su loca ocurrencia.

Tomé otra calle para llegar al otro barrio de Los Feliz y ahí estaban, como buitres esperando a que apareciera para atosigarme con sus malditas cámaras. Kristen tenía razón en ir escondida, estos imbeciles siempre estaban perdiendo el tiempo escondidos entre los arbustos para sacar fotografías, estaba enojado, traté de conducir rápido mientras escuchaba el sonido de los flashes. Pasé la clave para que la puerta principal se abriera, y justo se demoró en abrir, pasaron minutos infinitos lo que hizo que esas cucarahas pudieran hacerme fotos. Traté de esconder a mis perros, ellos eran mis niños y no quería que fuesen expuestos.

Por fin entré a la casa y desaparecí para ellos, me encargué de entrar al garage, nunca sabía si estos idiotas volaban para sacar más fotos desde el aire.

- Kristen, sale. - Estaba enojado.

- ¿Qué pasó? - Dijo saliendo chascona desde los cachureos.

- Estaban los imbeciles ahi afuera.

- Te lo dije, por eso me escondí, tenía el  
presentimiento.

- Tranquilo amor, ya estamos acá. lo que queda lo traerá el camión de mudanzas. - Me dio un beso mientras seguía parada arriba de la camioneta.

- ¿Ves? Deberíamos irnos a Londres, no nos molestarían tanto.

- No está en los planes, Rob, mejor ayudame a descargar las cosas. - Dijo abriendoles la puerta a los perros.

- Seríamos una pareja normal. - Le dije.

- Somos normales.

- No, no podemos salir a comer algo o beber algo con tranquilidad.

- Robert, ya hablamos de eso. - Dijo sacandole la correa a Bernie.

- Lo sé, pero me inquieta no poder tomarte la mano en público, eres mi novia, no mi amiga.

- Soy tu novia y mejor amiga.

- No cambies las cosas, sabes a lo que me refiero, tampoco quiero ventilar nuestra vida al mundo, pero ansío hacer cosas contigo como cualquier pareja, ¿Entiendes?

- Rob, no quiero pelear, llevaré a los perros adentro.

Ay, esto era caso perdido, siempre eran los mismos argumentos y jamás lograba convencerla. De vez en cuando estabamos en la calle y le agarraba la  
mano, pero al rato me la soltaba o solo me tomaba del brazo. Sabía que no era una obligación andar pegados como siameses, pero añoraba hacer cosas comunes y corrientes con ella.

Recordaba un solo día con esto, el día de navidad el año pasado en Londres.

» Flashback

- Ya pesé mis bolsos, solo falta que Suzie y Jack hagan lo mismo. - Me dijo ella mientras agarraba mi polera con fuerza para acercarme. No sé si era porque mañana era navidad que Kristen andaba tan cariñosa en público. - Por suerte no nos encontramos con los papz.

- Por suerte, amor. - La abracé con fuerza. - Hueles rico.

- Es el perfume que me regalaste.

- En ti queda mejor que en el papelito de muestra de fragancias. - Ella se botó en mi pecho mientras esperabamos en la sala VIP a Jack con Suzie.

- ¿Nos quedaremos en la casa de tus papás?

- Yo creo, si es que no te molesta. - Sobé su espalda.

- Mientras compartamos las mismas cobijas. - Dijo mirandome para mover sus cejas sugestivamente. - Londres es muy frío en navidad, y yo soy friolenta.

- Picarona. - La abracé más, me gustaba que en este lugar nadie se impacientaba por vernos, podíamos actuar como en casa.

- Te tengo una sorpresa para navidad. - Dijo volviendo a caer sobre mi pecho mientras ella jugaba ese vicioso Candy Crush en su iPhone.

- ¿Y qué es?

- Si te digo dejará de ser sorpresa, tonto.

- Me haré el sorprendido, lo prometo.

- No te diré. - Me dio un golpecito en el abdomen. - Solo te diré que no me vestiré de pavo navideño como dijiste la  
otra vez.

- Mataste mis ilusiones. - Hice mi puchero triunfador.

- ¡Estamos listos! - Suzie llegó con Jack para sumarse a nosotros.

- Bien, el vuelo parte en treinta minutos. - Les dije a ambos.

- Kristen, dime que me acompañarás a comprar ropa en Londres. - Suzie le dijo a Kristen sentandose en el sofá contiguo.

- Supongo que sí. - Dijo sumida en su juego del celular. - Mientras me acompañes a comprar algunas cosas para navidad.

- Ah pero obvio. - Dijo Suzie mientras se sacaba una foto con Jack. Ella siempre sacaba fotografías, Kristen también, vivía sacandome fotos, decía que le gustaba plasmar mia distintos estados de ánimo, y cuando estabamos lejos decía que solía perderse horas mirando las fotos. Esperaba ese celular jamás se perdiese, habían muchos fotos de nosotros dos, al igual que en el mío, muchas fotos que nadie en la faz de la tierra vería jamás.

- Pero mañana saldremos a almorzar. - Dije refiriendome a ese panorama que habiamos hecho entre los cuatro.

- Pues almorzamos y luego te robo a tu novia, que te recuerdo es mi mejor amiga. - Kristen se rió.

- Dejala respirar un rato, amigo. - Me dijo Jack. - Es la tarde de chicas que se merecen.

- ¡Pasé la etapa! - Exclamó Kristen. Se sonrojó al notar que lo había dicho muy fuerte, SuIe y Jack se rieron de aquello, yo mientras la acurruqué en mis brazos como una niña pequeña. - No te preocupes, no te dejaré tanto rato solito mañana. - Dijo dejando un eso en mi cuello.

- Eso espero.

- Aviso Vuelo rumbo a Londres, 16:37 horas. - Hicieron el llamado a nuestro vuelo.

- Esos somos nosotros. - Dijo mi novia. - Vamos. - Se levantó desde mis piernas, la seguí y raramente ibamos de la mano. Quizás esa era una de las buenas cosas que tuve mientras grabamos la saga, el poder abrazarla, besarla, mimarla sin miedo a nada.

Kristen pasó primero y luego yo, caminamos por el pasillo hasta salir del aeropuerto para llegar a la pista.

- Hace tiempo que no deseaba tanto subirme a un avión. - Dijo Kristen a mi lado ... de la mano.

- ¿Por qué? - Le pregunté.

- Porque ya no viajamos por asuntos de trabajo. - Dijo caminando a paso apresurado. - Ahora viajamos como una pareja normal.

- Y así será de ahora en adelante. - La acerqué a mi para darle un beso en la frente.

Dejé que ella y Suzie subieran primero por las escaleras, luego Jack y yo lo hicimos. Noté, en un mal momento, que Kristen llevaba los jeans que más me gustaba como le quedaban, ese trasero algún día me mataría de un infarto.

- Deberías pedirle matrimonio a Kristen en estas fiestas. - Me diji Jack mientras subiamos las escaleras para abordar el avión.

- ¿Tu crees que sea buena idea?

- Sí, Suzie me dijo que Kristen anda  
bien animosa, después de todo este tiempo al fin se le ve feliz, deberías aprovechar amigo.

- Pero ella no quiere. - Dije apenado. - Me dice que es muy joven para hacerlo.

- No pierdes nada. - De todas formas, Jack tenía razón.

Entramos al avión y de inmediato noté como varios ojos notaban nuestra presencia, me hice el desentendido y lleve a Kristen a los asientos más escondidos posibles. Suzie y Jack se sentaron en los asientos que estaban delante de nosotros.

- ¿Quieres escuchar música conmigo? - Kristen me ofreció un auriculae suyo.

- Obvio, mi amor. - Kristen colocó el iPhone en modo avión y luego colocó el playlist de nuetras canciones favoritas en común. Botó su cabeza en mi hombro y buscó mi mano para entrelazarla.

- Disculpen, necesito que se coloquen los cinturones de seguridad para despegar. - Nos dijo la azafata a los cuatro.

- Sí, claro. - Dijo Kristen incorporandose.

El avión comenzó a despegar y con ello vinieron las turbulencias, Kristen siempre comenzaba a jugar con sus nudillos en esos momentos. - Tranquila, Kristen. - Tomé una de sus sudorosas manos.

- Estoy bien. - Sonrió. Luego de unos minutos el avión ya había tomado su eje y pudimos soltar los cinturones.

Mi novia volvió a entregarme su auricular para escuchar música y se botó sobre mí.

- Si me quedo dormida, no despiertes. - Me murmuró. - Te amo. - Me besó en los labios y volvió a acomodarse en mi pecho.

- Te amo, bonita. - Acaricié su cabello.

Al rato eramos dos los dormidos.

Ibamos tan tranquilos los cuatro caminando por Londres luego de haber almorzado, me sentía pleno, nadie nos molestaba. Kristen iba de mi mano y de verdad, andaba muy animosa.

Me pedía fotografiar cada cosa que veía incluso nos sacamos varias juntas. Debía convencerla de quedarnos en Londres, aquí tendriamos una vida menos agitada, viviriamos como una pareja normal.

- Amor, iré de compras con Suzie, vuelvo en un par de horas a la casa de tus papás. - Dijo acercandome con la capucha de mi sudadera.

- No te demores mucho. - Dije arropandola. Hacía mucho frío y lo que menos quería era que ella se resfriara.

- No mi vida, te traeré chocolate para que comamos en la noche. - Me besó con ganas sin importarle cuanta gente nos veía, de verdad esto era el paraíso.

- Ya, Kristen para, lo tienes para ti toda la noche. - Le dijo Suzie. Kristen frunció el ceño por haberle interrumpido su beso.

- No te digo nada cuando pasas horas en Skype con Jack. - Le dijo Kristen a la defensiva. Jack levantó las manos haciendose el desentendido.

- Ya, Robert sueltala. - Bromeó Suzie. - Ahora prestamela unas horas.

- Te amo, te amo. - Me dijo Kristen con cara de no querer salir.

- Te amo preciosa.

Me despedí de Suzie que se iba con Kristen por allí y luego de Jack que se iría a ver a mis otros amigos. Los iría a ver al dia siguiente, ahora quería llegar a mi casa y conversar con mi padre. Si quería consejos sobre cómo pedirle matrimonio a alguien y muy en serio, ese era mi papá.

No negaba que había sido la mejor navidad hasta ahora, estuvo toda mi familia reunida, hasta mis primos que no veía hace tanto. Kristen se veía más bonita que nunca, llevaba un vestido rojo, que creo Suzie la había obligado a usar. Obviamente, no faltaron sus zapatillas, mi mujer rápido se cansaba de los tacones.

Recibí varios regalos, sobre todo de mis padres. Kristen me regaló varias cosas y no de mucho valor, yo tampoco lo hice, porque pensabamos que gastar mucho dinero en estas cosas no era necesario. Además el anillo que le tenía remediaba todo lo demás y su baby doll de viejita pascuera le ganó a todos los demás regalos. No sé como le hicimos para no hacer tanto ruido por la noche, siendo que estaba loco por hacerle el amor desde hace tres días.

- Kristen. - Le susurré al oído cuando un débil sol comenzaba a salir.

- ¿Mmm? - Se dio vuelta hacia mi pero sin abrir los ojos.

- El viejo pascuero se olvidó de un regalo.

- ¿Qué regalo? - Me miró confundida.

- Sientate. - Le pedí. La arropé con la sábana y el edredón.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Restregó sus ojos cuando el sol le daba en la cara.

- Kristen, mirame. - Le pedí. - Tu sabes que hemos pasado por malos momentos, que lo que pasó fue duro, pero si estamos aquí ahora es por algo, quiero volver a intentarlo contigo, quiero que seamos uno otra vez. Eres mi vida, Kristen, mi mujercita que me llena día a día. - Veía como sus ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas. - Eres el amor de mi vida.

- Y tu el mío. - Se acercó más a mí. - Dime, qué pasa.

- Kristen, mi amor, mi vida ... - Me costó decirlo.

- Ya sueltalo, siento que me dirás algo malo. - Ella se abalanzó sobre mí dejando su cuerpo desnudo a la vista.

- Kristen Stewart, ¿Me harías el dichoso honor de ser tu esposo? - Creo que temblé de los nervios. Saqué la cajita que tenía con el anilllo y se lo mostré.

- ¿Qué? - Me miró impresionada.

- Que si te quieres casar conmigo.

- Rob, esto es una locura ... o sea, es lindo, sabes que quiero casarme contigo.

- ¿Pero? - Me adelanté.

- Pero aun no es tiempo, mi amor. No lo tomes a mal, sabes que quiero que esto pase algún día, pero aún no, estamos saliendo de una crisis y debemos reponernos bien antes de pensar en comprometernos.

- Sí, tienes razón. - Dije apenado.

- Mi amor, yo te amo mucho, esto no quiere decir nada malo, solo que necesitamos tiempo. Solo eso, mi vida.

- Está bien. - Dije resignado. - ¿Al  
menos me dejas regalarte este anillo?

- Uno más a la colección 'anillos regalados por mi novio' - Sonrió dejandome deslizar el anillo por su dedo.

» Fin del flashback.

Eran lindos los recuerdos, aun sabiendo que Kristen no me daba el si. De todas maneras esa navidad fue especial.

- Lo que faltaba, mira lo que hay en internet. - Kristen se veía enojada. De inmediato me metí a la web de E! sabiendo que algo tenía que ver con las fotos de unas atrás.

"... Robert Pattinson deja la casa de Kristen y se muda junto a sus perros luego de la fatidica ruptura ..."

- Mierda, otra "ruptura" más. - Dije sarcasticamente.

- Estoy aburrida de esto, Rob.

- Te dije que debiamos irnos a Londres.

- No quiero, quiero quedarme acá, pero vivir feliz. - Dijo rodeandome desde la  
espalda por el cuello.

- No importa todo lo que inventen, mi amor. - Me di la vuelta para mirarla y tranquilizarla un poco. - Tu y yo sabemos cómo son las cosas, dejemos que inventen lo que quieran, nosotros seguiremos juntos, lo nuestro es más fuerte que miles de rumores.

- No sé qué haría sin ti, Robert. - Me sonrió tranquila, maravillosamente tranquila y hermosa. Lo que necesitaba ante mis ojos cada día para saber que juntos nada nos derribaría.

* * *

**Dejen sus comentarios, chicas, son el principal motor para seguir escribiendo. Un beso y un abrazo, espero les haya gustado, y que nuestros tórtolos nos sigan encantando:)**

**Mary.**


End file.
